Igniters for seismic prospection or mining applications are produced by the manufacturer nowadays in prefabricated lengths of wire (generally between 1 m and 75 m long, and either folded or wound onto spools) and sold to the customer.
Alternatively, it is possible to provide the igniter with a plug, which is designed as a plug-in connector. The wire of prefabricated length, which is provided with the mating part of the plug-in connector, is then supplied to fit this plug-in connector.